Breaking Character
by esompthin
Summary: In which characters in books are self-aware, and they know exactly what role they play. Just for fun, kind of figuring it out as I go.
1. Chapter 1

(My girlfriend sucks at readers' rule number one. And eighteen.)

I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. This is just for fun, and to see what happens with it. I thought of this in a split second and, like most of my ideas are; the thought was quick and vague, but it made me curious enough to try something. This is what I came up with:

* * *

><p>When it comes to reading books, there are unspoken rules that every reader knows and understands. Whether the reader obeys these rules, is up to them.<p>

Some of these rules are obvious.

_Rule Number 1: Always start with page one of the book._

Some rules can be broken.

_Rule Number 6: Don't dog-ear the pages._

Some absolutely cannot.

_Rule Number 18: Never under any circumstances, spoil the ending of a book for another reader._

Some of the rules are flexible.

_Rule Number 22: Do not write in the book._

Some of the rules are stable.

_Rule Number 25: If the author doesn't say it, the reader can decide it._

But did you know, unspoken rules are not just for the reader. Oh, no. There are unspoken, _unwritten_, rules for the characters as well. Their set of rules is slightly different from the reader's. And, unlike the reader, they thrive to follow the rules without question.

In the world inside the words written on a page, there are characters, people, who know their place. But what if one day, one person stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs;

"I don't want to_ be _this character anymore!"

Whatever would happen then?

How would the written world continue on without their character?

Or the better question, what will happen to said character? Surely there will be a large consequence. After all, they had broken the biggest rule in their fictional rule book.

Of the fictional world, there is only one rule that is more important than any other. If there would be only one rule a character should follow, it's this one. Who would dare ignore such a rule? Who would allow such selfishness in their heart?

Everyone knows this rule. From the minor-est of characters to the protagonist. Everyone knows they should always follow this law.

_Rule Number 1: Don't. Break. Character._

This is the story of when every fictional characters' biggest rule, was shattered.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think of the intro.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. I'm officially obsessed with this story. Anyone else? Just me? Okay.

Anyway, I have a movie review, a research paper, a persuasive speech, and a final project to do, three of which are for the same class, kill me, and all I can think about is this bloody disaster. Priorities.

I have plot points, characteristics, and scenes in mind. Now I just have to find the time to write them.

Anyway, tell me what you think!

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time…<em>

In the first chapter of our book…

_In a land far, far away…_

Which sits, forgotten, on the last shelf of an old library…

_There is a mountain…_

We meet our king…

_On top of which sits a castle, with nothing to guard…_

Who isn't quite as pleased to see us…

_And a king, who owns no kingdom…_

For every time the book opens…

_But that's the way he likes it._

The story starts again.

* * *

><p><em>Lovino paced around the room, sulking as he glanced out the window towards the other kingdom on the horizon.<em>

"_You'll never get away with this!" His captive screeched, struggling against her bonds. "King Arthur will come and save me!"_

"_Quiet, wench!" The King of Dragons shouted as he paused in his pacing, his voice echoed throughout the empty halls of the castle, making him seem far louder than he is. The small dragon that sat upon his shoulder hissed menacingly at Lovino's captive, who shrunk back slightly against the wall. "I am well aware how he despises having you in my arms. That's why I keep taking you."_

"_Surely there is a better way to spend your time." She whines, tugging to release herself from metal restraints. "Why do you even bother with me if I'm always returned safely?"_

_Lovino returns to his pacing, his hands clenched in pure disgusted anger. "It is not you I want."_

"_Then why won't you let me be?" The queen desperately asked. _

"_Because he always saves you." Lovino said gravely._

_Before the captive queen could say another word, a powerful, strong voice says through the darkness of the castle, "Talking about me?"_

"_Speak of the Devil…" Lovino hissed as his dragons search the room for the source of the noise. A shadow moved to Lovino's left. Rocks sprinkle down from the ceiling to Lovino's right. Footsteps echo through the halls, coming from everywhere._

"_Oh thank the Lord!" The queen visibly relaxed against her restraints._

_Lovino glances around the room, searching for his enemy. He hears two distinct steps to his right. Pulling out his sword, he turns on his heel. The sound of metal clashing against metal strikes through the air as the king and the knight's swords collide._

"_This is the third time this week." The knight says, pushing his body weight into the weapon in his hands, effectively knocking the Dragon King's weapon away. "Really, it's starting to get old."_

_King Lovino royally spits in his face._

* * *

><p>Lovino paced about his castle briskly, every step only brought more and more speed to his movements, to the point where he was practically running, taking long, quick strides, from one wall to the other. A small dragon followed behind him, keeping pace with little difficulty. Its small legs having to actually jog to keep up with its master. The reptile sees it as a game. Lovino ignores it. His eyes kept glancing towards the window that overlooked that blasted kingdom.<p>

"You won't get away with this." His captive said, matter-of-factly. She sat against the wall, at ease, as she watched the young man pace. "King Arthur will stop you."

"Shut up!" Lovino hissed, stopping to stand before her. The dragon that was following him gives him a questioning look at the sudden end of their game. Lovino visibly stiffens as it crawls up his body and rests on his shoulder. Watching it out of the corner of his eye, he says to the chained girl, "I know that. He couldn't stand to have his Queen Elizabeta taken away."

She rolls her eyes at that.

"Besides, I don't care about you." Lovino says, turning towards the window again, "It's him I want."

Elizabeta shakes her head, slipping her wrists out of her handcuffs, pull her knees up to her chest, and resting her chin against her arms. "Right. Well, good luck with that. You've been at this for forever, and you still haven't seen him in years."

Lovino's head whips around to glare at her. She holds his gaze unnervingly.

"Please don't tell me you mean me." A soft voice breaks the tense silence from behind the Dragon King.

"And here he appears." Lovino mumbles to himself as he turns to see broad shoulders of the fair knight step into the light.

"About time." Elizabeta mutters, yawning and glancing at the setting sun out the window.

The knight walks out of the darkness, his sword held hesitantly between them, dusk light reflects brightly off of his armor.

"Sir Knight Williams."


End file.
